


Crowd Pleaser

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sets the stage and Danny enjoys the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowd Pleaser

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 12. This the much requested sequel to [ Ocean View](http://archiveofourown.org/works/195367) which I did for Day 6 and [ Late Night Feature](http://archiveofourown.org/works/195883) which I did for Day 7. I am dubbing this series the Voyeur Verse because I like alliteration. :D

In retrospect Danny should have realized that something was suspicious when Steve texted him with an “emergency” on their day off. He’d done his best to avoid Steve since the incident on the beach—as he’d taken to referring to that night he’d seen Steve and Catherine--partnering with either Kono or Chin for most of the week. He knew that eventually Steve would get suspicious but he just couldn’t bear to sit in a car with him all day knowing what he’d done. But when Steve sent a text that said there was an emergency Danny couldn’t stay away.

For Steve to text with an emergency there was a good likelihood that he was bleeding out somewhere after a fight with ninjas so Danny pushed aside his own issues and rushed to the car. When he reached Steve’s house he let himself in and called for Steve but there was no answer. He quickly searched the house and the garage before steeling himself to check the beach.

Danny opened the door, stepped out onto the lanai and started to call for Steve when his voice caught in his throat. Steve was lying on a blanket near the lanai. He seemed to be perfectly fine. In fact, he seemed better than fine. He was lying there naked; his legs spread wide fucking himself with what looked like at least three fingers.

Danny swallowed hard and pressed his hand against his own growing erection. He knew that he should leave. There was obviously no emergency and he should turn around and get out before Steve saw him but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Steve as he thrust himself back onto his fingers, his hard cock bouncing against his stomach.

“Damn it,” he muttered softly as he reached into his pants and began to stroke himself. He had done his best all week to convince himself that it was Catherine he wanted. That he had reacted to the idea of fucking her but this time there was no way he could even try to explain this away as anything but an attraction to Steve. And at the moment he didn’t care. He was too hard to care.

Needing more contact, he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out beginning to jerk himself quickly as he watched Steve. Seeing Steve finger himself was the most erotic thing Danny had ever seen in his life and it didn’t take long before he came, cramming his fist into his mouth to muffle his moan.

He hastily tucked himself back in and turned to leave when he was stopped in his tracks by Steve’s voice.

“Don’t go!”

Danny stood frozen, staring at the door. His heart was racing and he could feel the embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

“Danny,” Steve gasped. “Don’t go. I’m so close.”

Slowly he turned back around to look at Steve. “You knew I was here?”

“Yes,” Steve moaned, still fucking himself on his hand. “I like it when you watch.”

“You what?” Danny asked his voice trembling.

“I know you saw me with Catherine,” Steve explained, breathlessly.

Danny’s mouth dropped open. Steve knew everything. He knew everything and instead of being upset he liked it. The man was a kinky bastard but Danny couldn’t judge all things considered.

If Steve wanted to be watched, well there was nothing wrong with enjoying the show right? Danny took a deep, steadying breath and walked closer to Steve. He knelt down and tilted his head to get a better view of Steve’s hand as he drove his fingers into himself. “I like watching you. You’re so fucking hot spread open like this.”

At Danny’s words, Steve groaned and tensed up, his come spurting all over his stomach.

“So no emergency?” Danny asked once Steve had had a moment to catch his breath.

Steve reached out toward Danny and took his hand. “I’d call this an emergency.”

“Well I don’t,” Danny said, twining his fingers with Steve’s. “Next time come up with an excuse that doesn’t have me imagining you dead at the hands of ninjas.”

Steve grinned at Danny. “Next time.”


End file.
